Chibi
Chibi is the Eliatrope twin of Grougaloragran and was presumably the earliest king of the Eliatrope people (before his last reincarnation). In his previous life, he ruled over the Eliatrope people as prophet-king and member of the Council until he somehow sensed that his death was imminent. He decided to name a successor and chose Yugo over Qilby. According to Qilby, he helped to create the Eliacube from the stolen heart of Orgonax, though this is probably a lie. In the second season of the animated series, Chibi, Grougaloragran and Qilby are brought back through Yugo and Adamai tampering with the Eliacube. When Qilby is freed from his prison in the Blank Dimension, Chibi and Grougaloragran hatch from their Dofus, reincarnated as infants. They are adopted by the Enutrof Alibert, and Chibi is raised as Yugo's little brother. Appearance In his previous lives, Chibi was a tall, white-haired man with tan skin. He wore a black cloak and a black hat with two long "horns" and no tuft on the end. When he reincarnates during the animated series, he is a white-haired infant with dark brown eyes. It can be assumed that his eye color was the same in past incarnations. Between the second season of the show and the OVAs, he grows into a small child who wears a black sleeveless shirt, a wide brown belt, grey pants, and black boots. His new hat, made by Alibert, is dark brown. As of the OVAs, his hat is still too large and the "ears" on top of it are somewhat floppy. Personality In the past, Chibi was a prophet who had dreams of the Goddess Eliatrope. Not much is known about his personality. During the OVAs, not much is seen of him, but he appears to be a typically curious small child. Islands of Wakfu Chibi is deceased prior to the events of the game. Throughout the events of the game, it is revealed that he is the former King of the Eliatrope people, and that he passed the title to Yugo upon his death. He is a prophet, as one day he fell asleep at the summit of Mount Zinit and had a dream in which the Goddess spoke to him. He wrote many Mysteries, poems that tell the history of the Eliatropes. He had a sanctuary where a false skeleton was left, and designed the Wakanau temple to be a maze. The room inside Wakanau with the statues of the council members reveals that he used the Pow Wow before his death, since there is a flower growing in front of his statue. He appointed a Crackler to guard the top of Mount Zinit, where a large flower blooms that speaks with the voice of the Goddess. Animated Series Chibi and his brother Grougaloragran hatch from their Dofus during the 6th episode of season 2 of the animated series. Chibi appears along the lines of a one year old child, with a full head of hair and a few baby teeth. During the six years that pass between season 2 of the series and the special episodes, he has become a curious young child, though it appears that he has yet to speak except saying sorry to Alibert once. Relationships Grougaloragran Grougaloragran is Chibi's Dragon brother, born from the same Dofus. Mina It is revealed in the game Islands of Wakfu that before his death, Chibi and Mina were lovers. Yugo Yugo succeeded Chibi as King of the Eliatropes, and was "Chibi's favorite" according to Islands of Wakfu. After the fall of their people and their reincarnations, Chibi is now Yugo's little brother. Category:Eliatrope Council